


Contact

by Guardian



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/pseuds/Guardian
Summary: "Anyone ever tell you you're an idiot?""Anyone ever tell you your voice is really sexy over the phone?""You'd be the first," Nate replied, completely nonplussed by a line like that coming from Wade."I'd like that."





	1. Add New

Nate had returned to his motel room for the night and was sitting on the bed cleaning one of his weapons when his cellphone rang.

He stared at it, watching the screen light up as it vibrated across the bedsheets. Unknown number. He wouldn't have answered it regardless -- there wasn't a soul he'd given the number out to -- but it was a cheap burner phone that he had only activated an hour ago after purchasing it, and the fact that someone, maybe one of those automated telemarketers, had called already was aggravating to say the least.

After a while, it stopped ringing. Nate shook his head, making a mental note to change the annoying preset ringtone, and went back to cleaning his weapon.

Only 5 seconds later, the phone rang again.

Nate sighed, but decided that answering might have better results to make the caller stop. He picked up, tucking the phone against his ear so he could keep his hands free.

"Who is this?"

" _ Oh, wow, it really  _ **_is_ ** _ your number! I'd recognize that smooth baritone anywhere." _

Nate blinked. The words and voice combined made an instant match in his head. "Wade? How the hell did you get this number?"

_ "What, no 'hello'? Did they stop teaching manners in the 51st century?" _

"Cut the shit, Wilson. I just got this number, how did you know it?"

_ "Seriously? I've been calling all day. I paid Domino 50 bucks to put your number in my phone with her lucky mojo. I can't believe her power actually did something  _ **_useful_ ** _ for once..." _

"All day?" Nate repeated, slight concern edging into his voice. Wade Wilson annoyed the hell out of everyone he came in contact with, but Nate admired his tenacity and knew first hand that the stubborn son of a bitch never gave up when it really mattered. Wade must have been desperate to find him again. "What's going on?"

_ "Ugh. Nothing,"  _ Wade groaned in annoyance.  _ "Can you believe it? I'm so  _ **_bored!_ ** _ " _

Nate hung up and flung the phone across the room for good measure.

It rang again. 

And again.

And again. 

"Little shit," Nate muttered, giving in. He used a burst of his simulated telekinesis to bring the phone back to him without having to interrupt his work.

_ "You should really set up your voicemail." _

"What do you  _ want _ , Wade?" Nate sighed.

_ "I just wanted to talk to you again. See how you're doing. It's been a long time." _

"It's been a week."

_ "Aww, babe! You're counting the days too?" _

Nate snorted. "Anyone ever tell you you're an idiot?"

_ "Anyone ever tell you your voice is really sexy over the phone?" _

"You'd be the first," Nate replied, completely nonplussed by a line like that coming from Wade.

_ "I'd like that." _

"What's that?" Nate asked, not quite sure he heard.

_ "Nothing. What are you doing right now?" _

Nate paused, slotting a piece of his weapon back together. "I was just cleaning my gun."

_ "Is it one of those huge ones?"  _ Wade asked, sounding strangely excited.

"Yeah…"

_ "I love those! They're soooo big. I don't know how you can handle all of that raw power." _

"Guess I'm strong," Nate answered, deadpan to such a stupid statement.

He heard Wade's breath hitch, and then a weirdly flirtatious,  _ "Yeah, you are." _

Was Wade…? Nate's mind suddenly provided a very  _ crisp _ mental image of what Wade was doing to make a sound like that. The thought was perverse, but this was Wade, after all. But then… Wade was also a notorious flirt and liked to pull pranks. Nate stayed silent for a moment, just listening.

It was quiet.

_ "Are you still there?" _

"I'm here," Nate confirmed. He had no intention of hanging up now. Not until he knew what Wade was up to. "Just putting this beauty back together now."

_ "By hand?" _

"Yeah. It's slower than using my telekinesis, but I'm not in any rush," Nate said. "I like to take my time so I can get to know what I'm working with on a more... intimate level."

Wade's reply was a little delayed. _ "Y-yeah? I like that too." _

Nate snorted softly. Was Wade really flustered that easily, or just caught off guard? "I figured you would," he purred. "You're the kind of guy who likes to do things hands-on. Aren't you?"

A sharp huff of air, right into the phone.  _ "Yeah." _

The short, breathless answer gave him away completely. If Wade thought he was being sneaky, he couldn't be more mistaken. That little shit. Just because Nate couldn't see him didn't mean he couldn't tell exactly what he was doing. Or what his hands were busy doing. How could he not, when every breathy little gasp was right in his ear?

Two could play this game. If Wade was using Nate's voice to get himself off, then Nate would make sure it was worth his while.

"A weapon like this has to be treated with respect," Nate continued, slotting two pieces back together, and making sure Wade could hear the mechanical  _ click _ into place.  "She's my pride and joy. Saved my life more times than I can count. After every use, I strip her down and look over all her parts. Make sure everything's good to go, inside and out. Then I oil her up in all the right places. Make sure my girl is slick and ready for me at all times..." Nate heard Wade suck in a breath and hold it. Encouraged, he kept going.

"I want to be as thorough as possible, so I always start by using my hands," Nate said, his voice a low rumble over the line. "There's no substitute to having that physical contact. Warm metal on your skin--" the silence on the other end broke as Wade let out a shaky exhale, his control splintering. "--Pressing inside, until I'm satisfied that I've gotten as deep as I can with just my fingers," Nate whispered, listening to Wade's breathing grow quicker as he spoke. "Then I'll line myself up just right and thrust in--"

Wade made a soft, smothered noise into the phone. He might as well have cried out. 

"--with some telekinesis… to make sure I get every nook and cranny," Nate finished, listening to the other man trying to quietly pant for breath. Nate's blood felt electrified, knowing that he'd talked the other man through his climax. Now he had a vivid image in his mind of Wade, flushed with pleasure and biting his hand to try to stay silent.

"Funny," Nate commented before Wade had a chance to compose himself. "Whenever I imagined making you come, I always thought you'd be a lot louder."

The other end of the line was filled with sudden silence.

"Wade," Nate said, and then heard a little click.

The call ended.

Nate saved Wade's number into his contacts list and then hit redial.

As soon as the line picked up, Wade hang up on him again.

Great.

He opened a new text message instead.

_ [ Call me back. ] _


	2. Update

Wade had successfully avoided so much as  _ thinking _ about Nathan Christopher 'Good-For-Nothing' Charles Summers and his fine,  _ fine _ ass for an entire week.

Well, almost a week.

Well,  **most** of a week.

And the 'most' of that time was because he'd been trying to assassinate a mutant whose powers could be summed up as  _ 'a shark with legs'  _ who was also trying to assassinate  _ him.  _ He hadn't been home in days, much less had a chance to just take his suit off and actually lie down in a comfortable bed.

As soon as he did, all he could think about was Nate. The thoughts came creeping back to him like rising floodwaters -- unexpected, inevitable, and probably unsanitary -- until he finally picked up his phone. 

_ Nate: [ Call me back. ] _

It had been such a long time since then. No way Nate would want to hear from him now. Or if he did, he'd either want an explanation, or just want to give him hell about it. Nate never should've known the first time. He'd been so quiet, but the way Nate started talking about handling his gun had sounded so freaking sexual, it--

Oh. Of  _ course _ it had. What an asshole.

Wade hit the call button and flopped down on his pillow, waiting for the phone to ring.

Nate picked up almost instantly.

_ "Wade. Calling for business or pleasure?" _

"Prick. How'd you know, last time? I was trying to be subtle."

_ "Nothing about you is subtle, Wade," _ Nate said.

Wade grumbled in annoyance at that. As if Nate could read him so easily. "I was bored. I just wanted to listen to you talk. I didn't want you to know that I was--"

_ "Touching yourself?" _ Nate asked, and Wade felt his face go warm. Saying it like  _ that _ made it feel weird, like he was desperate or something.

"Whatever. I was just pranking you," Wade huffed. "You're the one who said you thought about watching me come. So you should be thankful to me for fulfilling your big gay wet dreams."

_ "I said I thought about  _ **_making_ ** _ you come. And since I did just that, I suppose yes, you fulfilled one aspect of my fantasies. For now." _

Nate wasn't even trying to deny any of this embarrassing shit, like it didn't affect him at all. Nate really thought about making him come. He'd thought about  _ him? _

"For now?" Wade repeated, lightly scratching at his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_ "It means that someday I'll do it properly. In person, so I can see what your face looks like when you're overwhelmed with pleasure." _

That was so cheesy, he couldn't even let himself believe Nate was serious. 

"Hah. Gay. But I mean, I already knew that when we first met, from the fanny pack."

_ "Wade?" _

"Yeah."

_ "Are you touching yourself right now?" _

Wade froze, realizing his hands had become preoccupied "...No."

_ "No, you weren't touching yourself at all, or no, you aren't touching yourself  _ **_right now_ ** _?" _

"I'm not jerking off to you. Pervert," Wade said, but his voice lacked any real venom.

_ "Where are your hands right now? Be honest." _

"On… my stomach. And my chest."

_ "Both of your hands?" _

"Yeah. I'm lying down."

_ "In bed." _ That wasn't even a question, and Wade hated that Nate knew he was right. _ "What are you wearing?" _

"Pervert," Wade accused. "I'm wearing a naughty Catholic schoolgirl outfit, and my little miniskirt is flipped up."

_ "Mm. I'm not into schoolgirls, Wade, but I'd be happy to let you wear that for me, someday. What are you actually wearing right now?" _

"...Boxers."

_ "And while we were talking earlier, before I asked if you were touching yourself, your hands were rubbing over your skin, weren't they? You probably hadn't even realized you were doing it. It just felt nice." _

"No."

_ "Don't lie to me." _

"How do you know I was lying?!"

_ "Because I'm psychic. Also because you just told me." _

"Didn't realize you ran a psychic hotline, Nate."

_ "Didn't realize my number was your sex hotline, Wade,"  _ Nate countered.

"Yeah, well, I lied about getting it from Domino. It was actually scrawled on the bathroom wall with a note that said, 'For a good time, call.'"

_ "You wrote a note to yourself in your own bathroom?" _

"Fuck off, Summers."

_ "I'm trying, _ " Nate said, and Wade could  _ hear _ him grinning. Bastard. _ "What are your hands doing now?" _

Wade froze again, realizing he'd been feeling himself up again. "Touching…"

_ "Good. Does it feel nice?" _

"I...yeah," Wade said, voice breaking a little at the embarrassing confession. "My skin's really sensitive," he explained.

_ "That's good to know," _ Nate said.  _ "I've thought about touching you, Wade. With my hands, at first, and then my mouth. I could kiss every inch of you. I want to see if you could come just from that, before I even opened you up." _

"F-fuck," Wade exhaled, his hips hitching up at the thought.

_ "I take it that's a yes," _ Nate said. _ "Noted." _

"Fuck, I hate you," Wade complained, his voice going breathier than he intended. "Nate--"

_ "I'm here, baby,"  _ Nate answered. _ "Keep touching yourself for me. Just your chest for now. Are you doing that?" _

"N-no…" Wade lied, his hands already doing just that.

_ "You are. That's good, Wade. You're such a good boy for me. Or would you rather be my good girl?" _

"Shut up," Wade panted, taken by surprise.

_ "I'll take that as a yes too," _ Nate said.  _ "Pinch your nipples for me. Gently. They're sensitive, aren't they? They only need a tease." _

"Nate--"

_ "Yes, baby?" _

"I need to come," Wade said, covering his face with his arm. He could hear Nate's intake of breath over the phone.

_ "Do you have lube?" _

"I-- yeah."

_ "Go get it. No touching yourself unless I say." _

Wade wanted to curse Nate out, but he was far too aroused. It took him a second to steady his legs and get up to find his bottle of lube. When he laid back down, he settled the phone by his ear again and hitched up his knees.

"I got it," Wade said.

_ "Good. Are your boxers still on?" _

"Yes."

_ "Take them off. Slowly." _

"What difference does it make?" Wade groused, but he shimmied them off his hips slowly and then finally tossed them aside. His dick was leaking against his stomach and aching for relief. "Nate, can I jerk off now, please?"

_ "No. Put some lube on your fingers. I want you to find your hole, get yourself slick for me. Don't touch your cock. I'll know if you do." _

"Bullshit," Wade complained, already pouring lube onto his fingers, as instructed.

_ "Psychic, remember? I want you to come just from me fucking you, Wade." _

It was difficult to slip his fingers into himself while avoiding touching his erection, but Wade managed. "Why do you assume... that I'd let you fuck me?"

_ "If you didn't like the idea, you probably would've objected to it earlier," _ Nate pointed out.  _ "Are you fingering yourself, Wade?" _

Wade let out a breath. "Yes."

_ "Take them out." _

"Nate--!"

_ "Take them out. Now." _

Wade made a frustrated noise and pulled them out, leaving himself so close to the edge and bereft.

_ "Add more lube, and then put them back inside." _

Wade did so, sighing in relief when he sank in knuckle deep once again.

_ "Are you nice and wet for me now?" _

Wade groaned at the question. "Yes."

_ "How many fingers are you using?" _

"Two."

_ "Add another one. Hurry. You'll need it if you ever want to take my cock inside of you." _

"F-fuck," Wade cursed, and then whimpered at the extra stretch. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend that it was Nate's fingers filling him up.

_ "How many now?" _

"Th-three."

_ "Good girl," _ Nate sighed, and it occurred to Wade for the first time that Nate was actually getting off at the same time while thinking about fucking him and  **_holy shit,_ ** they were really having sex and Nate wasn't even touching him yet. _ "Find your prostate, and then fuck your fingers until you come. And this time I want to hear your voice, Wade." _

"Ah, y-yes -- thank you," Wade panted, desperate to finally satisfy the building need. When he reached that spot inside of himself, he couldn't keep from crying out.  " _ Fuck _ , Nate--"

_ "That's it. You're so good for me. Keep going, Wade." _

"Nate, Nate, I'm gonna--"

He came, fingers working frantically as he spilled across his own stomach. Pretending that it was Nate inside of him, filling him up. With his free hand he hastily jerked himself, milking out every last drop until it was too much, too sensitive.

Wade lay panting for a long moment as he came back to reality and then finally eased his fingers out of himself, wincing at the ache. He found his phone from where it had slid underneath him and pressed it to his ear, curling up on his side.

"Nate?"

_ "I'm here,"  _ Nate answered, sounding a little rougher than before.

"Did you…?"

_ "Hm. Did I what?" _ Nate asked, deliberately being obtuse. 

"Were you touching yourself?" Wade asked, trying to use Nate's own words against him, to turn the tables a little bit, but he really did want to know.

_ "Yes. I came, into my hand, wishing that I was there inside of you instead," _ Nate answered, never one to mince words.

Wade let out a groan and buried his face into his pillow, phone still pressed to his ear.

"You think I'd let you?" he asked, weakly, already knowing that his defenses were destroyed. They'd just had actual full-blown phone sex.  _ Fuck _ , Nate had instructed him through fingerfucking himself, all while calling him ' _ good girl' _ , and he'd come so hard, his legs still felt like jelly.

But instead of just laughing at him, Nate actually asked him,  _ "Would you?" _

"Honestly… yeah. Raw me," Wade mumbled, giving up on all of his pretenses and giving in.

_ "When?" _

It took a long few seconds to process what Nate had said, and when he did, Wade's mind just went blank. He lifted his head, staring at his phone, at the timer that was ticking off the minutes and seconds they'd been connected.

He panicked and hit the end call button, watching the screen go blank.

Denial was so much easier. Didn't happen, nope.

He was so used to kidding, to not being taken seriously anymore.

Nate couldn't seriously want him.

Then a new text message came in, and another surge of panic came over him, this time because Nate would surely be mad at him for hanging up on him. Again.

Two messages now. Fuck.

Wade opened them, fearing the worst.

Nate: [  _ Whenever.  _ ]

The second message was an address.

Wade stared at it in disbelief, and then pressed 'Update Contact'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is all I have for now but if you liked it please let me know because I'd like to add a third part sometime soon with Wade finally getting some good dick.


End file.
